


【KT】山有木兮 （二十九）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十九）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

感谢阅读

 

【KT】山有木兮 （二十九）

 

 

小川亮一来就看到堂本光一拉着堂本剛说话，小岛熏又走到两个人之间不知道说了些什么堂本剛就去了室外，然后堂本光一心不在焉地在大厅里转了几圈，跟几个他不认识的人说了会话也出了大厅。

 

他端着酒杯跟身边的人打了个招呼就跟了出去，等他找到堂本光一帐篷的时候就见堂本光一看着对面帐篷里的堂本剛和小岛熏，像是猎人看着猎物盯梢一般。

 

小川亮走进帐篷坐到堂本光一身边说：“剛前辈这么打扮还真像艺能圈的人，刚才有好几个朋友都在问我剛前辈是哪个公司的呢。”

 

堂本光一轻哼了一声没有说话，小川亮问说：“前辈是在跟剛前辈交往吧？”

 

堂本光一转头看着小川说：“你听谁说的？”

 

小川亮笑了笑，“猜的，那天晚上橘翔太那么晚找你出来你身上都还有一股剛前辈信息素的味道，怎么想都是你们两个才分开没多久吧？”

 

堂本光一转回头喝了口酒没承认也不否认，倒是想到慈善酒会那天明知道自己故意不告诉那个女生堂本剛的下落却不挑明，不由得觉得小川亮这个人还真是有些小心思。

 

“前辈真是深情，这么多年眼里都只有剛前辈一个人，有时候我真是羡慕剛前辈，能被前辈这样喜欢着。”

 

堂本光一看着对面帐篷里的人看也不看小川亮说：“听说你现在跟小岛熏在一起，怎么他对你不好吗？”

 

小川往对面望去，淡淡地回答道：“当然好，又照顾我又给我出头的机会，只要我肯乖乖当他气橘翔太的人偶就行。”

 

堂本光一没想到小川亮心知肚明橘翔太跟小岛熏的关系，这才转过头看着小川说：“你知道还跟他在一起？”

 

“有什么关系，不是我也有别人，我就是个摆设而已又吃不了什么亏。”

 

堂本光一再转头就发现对面的帐篷里已经没有了人，他四处看了看对小川说：“橘翔太不是好惹的，你还是小心点好。”说完就起身去找堂本剛。

 

小岛熏见堂本剛知道小川亮的本名也有些惊讶，回答说：“是啊，不过他出道以后就改了名叫上川纯。”

 

堂本剛一听上川纯就是小川亮，立即想到早上看到的报纸，又见对面的两个人聊得正欢，气得起身就往室内走。小岛熏见堂本剛起身也跟着一起回了室内。

 

堂本剛一进室内就看到迎面而来的长濑智也，长濑智也跑过去抱住他说：“tsuyochan很适合这样打扮嘛，我还以为是哪个我没见过的大明星呢。”

 

一边的小岛熏自夸道：“怎么样，把人交给我没错吧！”

 

长濑智也又过去拥抱了下小岛熏，“谢谢你了，要不然我都不知道找谁去接tsuyochan了，kochan那家伙又找不到人。”

 

长濑智也又对堂本剛介绍道：“小岛熏，乐队主唱兼职模特，我们是因为音乐上的合作认识的，最巧的是他还是kochan商学院的同学。”长濑又对小岛熏说：“tsuyochan，我医学院时的好朋友。”

 

小岛熏“哦”地一声像是明白了什么，堂本剛却没在意问长濑说：“beba你的工作已经结束了吗？”

 

长濑智也一脸无奈地摇摇头，“今天录制特别不顺，一下是嘉宾迟到一下摄像机又出问题，我也是趁着空档出来一会，等下还要回去，抱歉啊，找你们来我自己倒要走。”

 

堂本剛笑了笑宽慰道：“别这么说，工作要紧。”

 

长濑点点头对小岛熏交代：“人我就交给你了，你帮我照顾好他哦。”然后又对堂本剛说：“先不跟你们说了，我还要去跟其他朋友打个招呼，你要是想回去了就让小岛送你。”说完长濑智也就去了偏厅。

 

小岛熏拉着堂本剛找了个角落坐下，身边的圣诞女郎端着酒水走到两个人身边，等小岛熏拿了两杯酒又端着酒水去了下一桌。

 

“这么冷的天，这些女孩子穿这样不冷吗？”堂本剛看着穿着比基尼离去的侍者问说。

 

小岛熏把酒递给堂本剛，“当然冷了，不过她们习惯了吧，而且你也不想想她们时薪多少，这点冷也不算什么了吧。”

 

堂本剛喝了口酒说：“你好像特别适应这样的环境，经常参加这样的聚会吗？”

 

小岛熏从小就对这些应酬玩乐耳濡目染，并不觉得有什么稀奇，笑嘻嘻地回道：“这算什么，信息素派对你听说过吗？就是大家都随意释放自己的信息素，然后只要有合心意的信息素味道就能滚一起，还有人甚至是在发齤情期，那个画面才刺激呢，这已经算是正经得不能再正经的party了。”

 

堂本剛想了想问：“堂本光一商学院的时候也是这样的吗？”

 

“他啊，刚来的时候跟大家格格不入吃了很多闷亏，后来不知道怎么跟翔太关系好了起来才慢慢跟其他人混到一起的。”

 

小岛熏靠近堂本剛问说：“你是不是喜欢他啊？哎…我早就该想到了，你是长濑医学院的同学又知道小川亮，那认识堂本光一就没什么奇怪的了。”

 

“小剛我是为你好才提醒你哦，他们这些Alpha都是混蛋！我大学的时候跟我同班的一个Alpha交往，那个时候我非常非常喜欢他，喜欢到收了心也不出去玩了，每天只想跟他在一起，开始我还以为他也是一样的喜欢我，可是那家伙毕业酒会的时候竟然跟别人上床被我逮个正着，他竟然说以为我只是想跟他玩玩，你说他可恶不可恶？不过我是无所谓了，他能出去乱搞我也可以啊，可是你不一样，看上去就是对感情特别认真的样子，你玩不过那些Alpha的。”

 

堂本剛听小岛熏这么说突然就想起当初堂本光一说的要跟自己“玩玩”，当时自己在发情期的情况下稀里糊涂地就同意了下来，发情期过头冷静下来他也曾想过拒绝对方，可是一想到那个人是堂本光一他又迟疑了，他的耳边有个声音告诉他大家都是成年人彼此又没有伴侣，何况两个人早都是该发生的不该发生的都发生过了又有什么可顾忌的呢？就当成全他这些年对堂本光一的一个念想，说不定“玩玩”之后自己就真的能放下这段感情也说不定？

 

堂本剛就这样被自己说服继续和堂本光一以约法三章为前提的交往，或许是他真的太喜欢堂本光一又或许是跟堂本光一在一起的日子太顺利，时间一长他竟然慢慢地忘了自己跟堂本光一的开始全因为堂本光一的一句“玩玩”，如今听小岛熏这么说才意识到自己理解的“玩玩”或许跟堂本光一说的“玩玩”有些微妙的不同，当初他不让堂本光一标记不让堂本光一成结不让堂本光一把两个人的关系告诉别人却忘了跟堂本光一约定这段关系里不能有第三个人。

 

想到这堂本剛不禁难过起来，他问小岛熏说：“你们这些人都喜欢跟别人‘玩玩’的吗？”

 

小岛熏没注意堂本剛瞬间低落下来的表情，回答道：“没有真心喜欢的人的时候有看得顺眼的人当然可以尝试着在一起啊，何况有的时候两个人在一起也未必是因为喜欢对不对？在我的圈子里还有因为喜欢彼此信息素味道就在一起的伴侣呢。”

 

堂本剛抱着膝盖低沉地说：“我真是不懂你们的世界，明明不喜欢却还能在一起。”

 

小岛熏拍拍堂本剛的肩膀，“别想这些了，出来玩就开心点嘛，没有那些混蛋Alpha更好，他们爱跟谁勾搭就跟谁勾搭，我们玩我们自己的！”小岛熏把堂本剛放在桌上的酒杯又递到堂本剛手中，“酒杯不要放下来，美酒之神可是会生气的哦！来我们喝酒！”

 

小岛熏扶着堂本剛的手就让堂本剛把一杯酒给灌下去，然后不知道跑去哪里拿了两瓶威士忌给了堂本剛一瓶，两个人就对着酒瓶一边聊些艺能圈的趣事一边喝了起来。

 

聊到一半小岛熏拉着堂本剛说：“走我们出去唱歌。”

 

堂本剛又被小岛熏带到户外，冬天外面冷，室外几乎都看不到什么人，开始在舞台上表演的乐队是长濑智也请来玩的朋友，跟小岛熏也认识，小岛熏跑上台跟乐队的人说了两句然后拿起放在架子上的吉他问：“你想听什么？”

 

堂本剛想了想：“《kiss me》”

 

小岛熏伸手比了个“ok”就弹奏起吉他，身后的乐队也帮他伴起奏。唱到一半堂本剛也跟着哼唱起来，慢慢跟小岛熏唱起了和音，一曲唱完小岛熏抱着堂本剛说：“小剛你真是个神人啊，唱歌也这么好听，你不想当模特不如加入我乐队我们一起唱歌吧？”

 

堂本剛腼腆地说：“我唱着玩就行，上台表演会慌的。”

 

小岛熏笑笑说：“不要紧，反正现在这里没人，就我们两唱着玩，你还想唱什么？”

 

“一时我也想不起来，要不你随便弹我会唱的就唱，不会唱的听你唱吧。”

 

小岛熏点点头喝了口酒，想了想又拨起了琴弦。

 

堂本光一在室内找了堂本剛半天都没见着人，直到他碰到橘翔太，对方告诉他似乎看到小岛熏带着个Omega去了室外，他这才跟橘翔太两个人来到室外看到这样一幅画面，小岛熏和堂本剛两个人背对着观众席坐在舞台上，小岛熏弹奏着吉他给堂本剛和音，堂本剛唱道：

 

“始料未及

 

等待我的是这般命运

 

仿佛出其不意

 

难以自拔让我沉迷

 

但是你的出现

 

让我在水中沉溺

 

我需要的就是你

 

维持着我的呼吸

 

是你害我心悸

 

两颗心的四块碎片

 

是我们的从前

 

而如今合而为一

 

从此再也无法分离

 

没错 你和我就是天意

 

从此再也无法分离

 

两人合而为一

 

从此再也无法分离

 

从此永不分离 无法分离

 

没错 你和我就是天意

 

再也无法分离

 

从此永不分离 无法分离”

 

 

一曲唱完两个人对视一眼然后笑了起来，小岛熏酒量好还算精神，堂本剛却已经有些坐不住往小岛熏身上靠。

 

小岛熏侧头的时候看到橘翔太和堂本光一站在台下，旁边的几个帐篷里零零散散坐着几个因为他们的歌声而敞开布帘观看的人。

 

小岛熏看了眼身边已有醉意的人说：“天气这么冷我们唱些能热起来的歌吧！”

 

堂本剛晕乎乎的小岛熏说什么也就是什么，小岛熏跑去跟乐队的人说了几句，又拿上两个麦克风一个给了堂本剛一个自己拿着，然后转过身面对着台下的堂本光一和橘翔太翘起嘴角笑了笑，乐队开始弹奏，两个人对着麦克风一起唱了起来：

 

“i'm on the top

there's no luck

never turned around to stop

make my move

make you move

make you wanna hear me talk

see me walk

see me fuck

see me suck a lollipop

wanna get messy

i'll make you hot

make you rock

i'll leave the world in shock

i'm your tease

i'm your fuel

i just wanna see you drool

on your knees pretty please

you wish you were my main squeeze

l l l luxury”

 

 

小岛熏边唱边贴着堂本剛，一只手还在堂本剛的背上从上抚摸到下，堂本剛不知道台下有人虽然台词露骨他却也没顾忌。直到小岛熏扶着他的腰交换了个站位他才发现台下的堂本光一和一个他不认识的人，旁边的帐篷里也有几个人掀开了布帘往他们这边张望。

 

堂本剛被惊得酒都清醒了些，身子不由得往后退，小岛熏察觉到他的退缩，把手紧紧地搂着他的腰不让他怯场。

 

而真正让堂本剛毫不退缩继续唱下去的却是站在不远处帐篷旁看着他们这边的小川亮。

 

看到小川亮堂本剛就想起大学时他来找自己相谈的事，他气小川亮更气堂本光一，一怒之下也顾不上害羞，直勾勾地看着堂本光一继续唱道：

 

“fuck me

i'm a celebrity

can't take your eyes off me

i'll make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere

fuck me

i'm a celebrity

can't take your hands off me

i know you wanna suck me what you waiting for

lip gloss and lollipop

let's rock our water pop

can't take your eyes off me

i'm all that you can see

lip gloss and lollipop

i'll make your feet drop

can't take your eyes off me

i'm everything you wanna be

mmm , hot damn.

here i come.

tell me how you want it done.

at the mall , in the hall.

on your momma's bedroom wall.

you can choose , either way.

you will end up on the news.

(ha , yeah, just like you want it right?)

do i make you wet?”

 

一首歌没唱完最先沉不住气的橘翔太直接跑到台上把小岛熏从堂本剛身上拉开然后把人扛在肩上也不顾小岛熏的咒骂挣扎就下了台。

 

小岛熏被带走，堂本剛自然就也不再唱下去，乐队的人见没人唱了也都停下了伴奏。

 

堂本剛站在舞台上看着站在台下的堂本光一面无表情地看着自己，两个人对视了一会堂本光一走近舞台张开手对台上的人说：“下来。”

 

堂本剛把麦克风放在地上，对着堂本光一张开的双臂就跳了下去。堂本光一稳稳地接住了跳下舞台的堂本剛，而堂本剛整个人则像只树懒一样挂在堂本光一身上。

 

堂本光一一脸不悦地问：“谁让你大庭广众之下唱这种歌的？”

 

堂本剛看着堂本光一不啃声。

 

“还是你想勾引谁？”

 

堂本剛知道小川亮一直在看着他们这边，也不回答堂本光一的提问，对着堂本光一的双唇就亲了下去，然后看着堂本光一说：“光一，我要你。”

 

“那我们回家。”堂本光一又伸过头在堂本剛的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。

 

堂本剛却瘪着嘴说：“不，我现在就要你。”

 

堂本剛从来没有这么主动过，再加上刚才情色的歌词和堂本剛盯着他充满色欲的表情，即使堂本剛不说他也想马上把人带回家让他第二天都下不了床。

 

堂本光一放下堂本剛拉着他的手就回到室内上了三楼。

 

堂本剛跟着堂本光一进了三楼走廊尽头的卫生间，堂本光一把堂本剛按在水池上把手伸进堂本剛的裙子去解裤子上的纽扣，堂本剛用力转过身看着堂本光一说：“我要看着你的脸。”

 

堂本光一看了堂本剛一眼就啃咬起对方翘起的小嘴，手下继续着解扣子的动作。

 

堂本剛配合着抬起脚把裤子脱下，堂本光一随手就把堂本剛的裤子脱到了一边，又舔着堂本剛的耳垂说：“以后穿裙子就不要穿长裤了，麻烦。”又顺着堂本剛的大腿摸到内裤里，“内裤也不要，不过只能在我面前。”

 

堂本剛侧头就亲上了堂本光一诸多要求的嘴，堂本光一激烈地回吻着堂本剛，一边解开自己的皮带后又伸手按压了些水池边的护手霜直接探进了堂本剛的后穴，被强行扩张的不适让堂本剛趴在堂本光一肩膀上喘着气，堂本光一扩张了一半突然停下来问：“没有套怎么办？”

 

堂本剛被挑起的情欲让他不想再多等一秒，他抬眼看着堂本光一说：“不要射在里面不就行了。”

 

堂本剛刚说完堂本光一就抽出手指把自己已经胀大的下身送进了堂本剛的后穴。

 

堂本光一为了能对准堂本剛的敏感点，边抽插着边把堂本剛从水池上拉出来些许。堂本剛坐得离堂本光一近了些，内壁里舒服的感觉就更加强烈，他不由自主地靠近堂本光一，贴得两人之间没有缝隙。

 

虽然卫生间在三楼最远的角落里，但是晚上party那么多人堂本光一也不确定什么时候会不会有人来，担心怕被人看到的刺激感激得他全身都敏感了起来，堂本剛信息素的味道让他魂牵梦绕沉迷其中，脑子里又都是堂本剛晚上唱歌的样子，他不由得又问道：“说，你晚上唱那首歌是不是想勾引我？”

 

堂本剛被顶得全身瘫软根本没有力气分辨堂本光一的话，嘴里只是喘息呻吟好像在回答堂本光一说：“是。”

 

堂本光一停下抽插，轻轻地摩擦堂本剛的敏感点说：“你不是让我操你到高潮吗？求我啊！求我我就给你”

 

堂本光一突然停下又只围着他最脆弱的地方打转让堂本剛酥痒难忍，他也没力气思考堂本光一说话的内容，机械地重复着歌词说：“I wanna pop ,Fuck me”

 

“还有呢？”

 

“还有？”堂本剛难受地摇摇头，“我想不起来了，你快给我。”

 

堂本光一退出到穴口又猛地顶了进去然后停下来说：“你说了我就给你。”

 

堂本剛趴在堂本光一的肩膀上带着哭腔念道：“You make me wet…I love…love your pink kinfe…Fuck me.”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛也被自己折磨得差不多，于是满意地亲上被堂本剛自己咬得发白的嘴唇，说道“以后不许在别人面前唱这首歌。”

 

说完就继续进出于堂本剛敏感的身体。

 

偷偷跟着堂本光一和堂本剛上到三楼的小川亮一直躲在墙角边看到这才转身往楼下走，这些年在圈子里的委屈隐忍也不知怎么地随着厕所里两个人忘情的喘息声一股脑地全都涌了上来。

 

从他进这个圈子以来，比堂本光一好看又多金的人他也见得多了，他也早都把当初大学那点对堂本光一的好感忘到了脑后，当初他无意从小岛熏那里知道两个人是同学，小岛又说可以让他出演堂本光一公司新药广告的时候他也就是无所谓有无就答应了下来。可是这么多年过去了，堂本光一还是喜欢着堂本剛，两个人竟然还走到了一起，这才是他真正难以接受的。他从来没被谁这样喜欢过，也从来没对谁有过这样的执着，看惯了圈子里分分合合劈腿偷情，像堂本光一对堂本剛这样的感情在他眼里才是异常，也可以说这种感情本身就让他充满了质疑，他不知道到底怎样的一个人才能让另一个人这样地长情不忘，又是怎样的感情才能使彼此眼中只看到对方，他突然想起自己医学院喜欢堂本光一的时候，那时的他好像就希望过堂本光一能像看着堂本剛一样看自己？小川亮扶着楼梯扶手边下楼边回忆起了往事，内心某处似乎又生出些不甘的叫嚣。

 

“你这幅羡慕又嫉妒的嘴脸可真有趣呢，纯。”站在二楼拐角的小岛熏突然出声，吓得正在想心事的小岛亮紧紧地抓着扶手停下了脚步。

 

“吃着碗里的看着锅里可不是什么好习惯，劝你好好考虑清楚现在自己最需要什么。”小岛熏走上台阶站到小川亮身边，抬起手捏着小川亮漂亮的脸蛋面无表情地说，镶满水钻的指甲掐得小川亮的脸颊五个白白的指印，“你要是不想在这个圈子里混下去了大可以动堂本剛试试看。”

 

小岛熏松开小川亮转身往楼下走了两步又回过头，“我啊，最讨厌人家弄脏我喜欢的画了。”说着小岛熏换上一贯天真无邪的笑容看着小川亮继续道：“他们两在一起就像幅油画一样，你不觉得吗？”

 

不等小川亮作出反应小岛熏就踩着高跟鞋往楼下走，小川亮揉了揉着自己发烫的脸往楼上看了眼，然后跟在小岛熏身后头也不回地下了楼。

P.S：前两首来自本季新番《Carole&Tuesday》

 

op《kiss me》和第六集《unberakable》（B站搜名字有剪辑版）

 

最后那首24个人版AV4261039 KK双人版AV3176942


End file.
